Aure Kaia
"Have faith young one, your time will come worry not over the large obstacles. Conquer the smalls steps to help scale the mountain." ''--'Idorn Vale' 'Jedi Knight''' Alone... (10 ABY) ...in the darkness and cold of Mirial, Aure Kaia fought to remember what was left of her family name. Kaia, a family of mystics and healers, they had strove only to aid those that crash landed on the icy plains of their planet. Pirates and smugglers every one of them on that ship and seeing the attending natives, shot all of them down, save Aure and her grandfather. He took the blast meant for her and kept her beneath him as he died. His warmth kept her protected, but not for long as night fell and the pirates began to loot and repair. That was when they found her. After binding her and planning to use her in trade, they set to work to repair their ship. It was Idorn Vale, Jedi Knight visiting the mystic peaceful planet of Mirial that felt the overwhelming injustice through the Force and had tracked his way from his own trails to the location of the massacre. It was he who would thrust the Force's will upon Aure's attackers and set her free, healing her wounds and taking her away. It would be then that during his use of the Force in her healing that he would sense her own ability to heal through the Force. Her wounds knitted faster between both their wills. But it was her emotional loss more than the physical pain that the human would have to see to mending. With no family left surviving, Aure was left with only one choice, and that was to follow her saviour, and take his offer to learn of the mystic presence in the galaxy called the Force. Together... (10 ABY) ...they made their way to the Jedi Council with Aure as a padawan hopeful at the age of seventeen. Once before the Council of Jedi, Aure was presented and her background explained. The teenage mirialan displayed what rudimentary knowledge of healing she had and they were quick to find she inherently used the Force. With each member of the Council giving their blessing, Padawan Aure would begin her training beneath Idorn Vale, explorer of the New Jedi Order. Years they would spend on planet together at the Temple to learn the basics of forms and flow, of peace and inner strength. Aure learned fast and grew easily in the natural use of the Force, but when it came to external display, she was slow and even distant to learn. Saber combat was not her forte nor a love but in learning Idorn promised her she would unlearn. She must know how to dodge and counter against an attack, no matter her stance on violence. With each passing year, the two became inseparable, sharing knowledge and learning from each other. In this Aure finally found peace and the remembrance of her family within her Master. Nomads... (16 ABY - 21 ABY) ...they would become. Six years together and she had excelled enough for the Council to grant Idorn the ability to leave with her. To continue her training and finally her trials out in the galaxy. Together they traveled to the places that would need their help or others that did not. They simply saw sights, beauties, wonders and sometimes atrocities. They used their skills where they could and different planets offered new and inspiring challenges for the padawan and her growing skills. Her trials came and to each one she passed. It finally brought her to Kashyyyk, where she was to create her crystal and finish constructing her saber. Guided by a hunting group, Master and student ventured into the jungle wilds to gain access to a rare mineral, a choice made by the padawan herself. Chrysoberyl, a rare cyrstal in gold yellow. It was this they sought in one of the caves and she did find. Aure constructed her saber, using the Force to guide each of her parts in to place. This took several days and nights but finally the young padawan completed her own weapon, which she vowed to never use. It was that night she completed the tribal tattoo along her neck and also gave her Master one at the back of his neck as requested. A tribal sun surrounded by interwoven bands. It was also when her Master gave her the bracelet to match his own, hand carved and to match his own. It was a night of many firsts, including losing each other. Aure could never remember much but they had been resting when they were alerted by one of the hunter sentries and Idorn was off far too quickly for her to follow. She often felt it was because he didn't want her hurt. Whatever it was, it was different from what knocked her out. A large jungle cat with vicious claws dug in to her as she pursued her Master and the dark presence within the Force. And then blackness. She remembers nothing but pain and then the next morning. She recovered slowly, impatient to track down her Master rather than heal. All she found were traces of a scuffle and his bracelet. Her decision after five years to return to the council was the only one she could make. New Paths... ...would open before her and as she stopped to present herself to the ancient temple at Yavin IV, she founds Rennek Crowe amongst the ruins. Masked and covered, she could only sense him through the Force to know him for an ally. Their paths had crossed for a reason and Aure sensed her path was not directed wrong in joining him. It was with him that she met Master Nzuri and Knight Sna;'Fashtalli. Master Nzuri proclaimed her knighthood not official in the eyes of the Council and she would need to present herself to them as soon as possible. Crowe would depart with Aure upon the Sal'tva and it would be there he would ascertain what actually happened the evening of Idorn's disappearance through Postcognition. Category:Characters